


The darkness

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Captivity, Dark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri doesn't know how long he has been kept there, but this time he wakes up to more sounds than just the bowl of food being dropped in his pitch black cell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 65 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> After this I'll only have 300 stories to do.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com) Look me up. :}

Waking up from sleep in the absolute darkness that has been his world for days now is still startling. Somehow a part of Yuuri is still hoping to wake up in his hotelroom in Sochi, he'd welcome a bloody hangover like that first wake up. His body is aching from sleeping on the bare floor. He sniffs the air, somethings off. He expected to smell the bowl with sweet porridge that he was certain had been put in his cell. Because in the past few days it was the only thing that would wake him up. But now, he's smelling something else. 

He holds his breath with a sharp intake. That was not his breathing bouncing back from the walls. Somebody is in here with him, there is an other person breathing just a few feet across from him. He can hear the other person pitch their breathing as well as a reaction. 

Yuuri is trying to keep his breathing under control. He had a panic attack the first day for what felt for hours and he had screamed for longer even. It wasn't till after he had fallen asleep from exhaustion that the first sign that he was being held somewhere became clear. 

Scraping sounds indicate that the person is moving. Probably trying to sit up. Yuuri should warn them, but he can't determine if speaking is wise. 

THUNK

"Owww. What?... What!" The other person has just discovered the cell is not high enough to sit up in. That must mean they are either as tall or taller than Yuuri. And judging from the voice they are an adult male.

The next moment the place is filled with swear words in a language Yuuri only ever heard spoken in interviews and language classes. There is a strain to the voice, a roughness that sounds more like the person has been mishandling their voice than a natural thing. At least it must mean he's still in Russia. Not that is going to get him out of this predicament any time sooner. He licks his lips. he tries to say something but after not talking since those first few days all he produces at first is some scratchy sound. It does make the other person to go quiet for a moment. Then some Russian words are sent in Yuuri's general direction. Yuuri knows enough Russian to understand that the other man is trying to figure out who's there. So Yuuri tries to talk again.

"Don't bother screaming. If they can hear you, they will not respond. I tried at first. They don't even drop in food unless you are sleeping." He knows his Russian is coarse but understandable. 

There is a silence, filled with the strained breathing of the other man. Yuuri wonders if he should tell the rest, but he doesn't know all the words in Russian. when he get's no response he fears his Russian wasn't as good as he thought.

"Do you speak English? I'm better in English." Hopefully the other person speaks it as Yuuri has enough experience with English to be considered fluent.

"Yes. I speak English." Even though there is an accent the voice sounds used to pronouncing the words. A shiver goes down Yuuri's spine. He had thought the voice sounded familiar before but now it sounds so eerily similar to one he's heard thousands of times. Must be because he's been here for a while know, his mind is looking for familiar things.

"Have you been here long?" The other man sounds worried. Probably trying to figure out the situation. Yuuri sighs.

"I don't know," he feels his air catch in his throat "depends how long ago the Grand Prix Final was. Been here since it's last day I think." 

His remark is followed by a hitch in the other person's breathing. There is some scrambling and scraping and more bumping against the sides, but then the other man has his hands on Yuuri's thighs and soon moved them up to caress his face. Yuuri's is too shocked to even move out of the way. The fingers have a clear shiver to them when they go over his features and when they get to his glasses, they even start to shake. Yuuri can feel the sharp intake as much as he can hear it.

The next moment he's pulled in a tight hug and the other man is practically crying in his hair. Freezing all Yuuri's senses. What is going on. But when the man starts to apologize and beg for forgiveness, he really leaves Yuuri wondering what is going on. 

"Uhm, why are you apologizing? It's not your fault I'm here." The other man hiccups a few times before moving a little away from Yuuri.

"But I have been thinking it was my fault. After you disappeared... people thought you might have... the banquet was so... and then no one knew where you were... we all thought... the police said that..." 

Yuuri pushes the other man away from him and scrambles around his back for a moment. he's certain to have placed it there. When his fingers find what he's looking for he moves up in a hunched position. Then he turns on the flashlight, making certain to aim it away from their faces. 

And there in the deflected light is the clear form of Victor Nikiforov. Except he doesn't look anything like the Victor Yuuri knows. This man looks like he's not been sleeping and eating right for weeks. His skin is pale and he's skinnier than ever before. Also the blue eyes that have always been full of sparkle look at Yuuri in a dull way, the only sparkle from the tears moving down his cheeks. The man looks like a wreck.

"It really is you." At this the Russian Living Legend starts smiling at him. "You're alive." 

Yuuri just stares at him for a moment. It is only in that moment the reality hits him. If he went missing, Celestino would have contacted the cops, they would have gone through his room. They would have found the sleeping pills, the anti-anxiety pills. It is at that moment Yuuri realizes no one is looking for him. He starts to shake, but finds himself pulled in Victor's arms again. His hands rub soothing circles over Yuuri's back. 

"They will come looking for us. I mean now that they took me, somebody will come and look." But Yuuri's too used to people trying to sooth him not to pick up on the doubt in Victor's voice. so he concentrates on the previous conversation. 

"Why did you think it was your fault?" He can feel Victor tense up.

"It was something Celestino had said to the cops. The media picked it up, and well after it was concluded you probably killed yourself," having his thoughts confirmed, Yuuri starts to shiver again "the story about me blowing you off after the final made a life of his own. No matter how much every one tried to discredit it. Internet ran with it, especially after it was revealed your dog had died only a day before the Free Skate."

Victor sighs a shiver down his spine. 

"My condolences for that. I don't think I would have even bothered skating if something like that had happened to my Makkachin. You are so much stronger than me." He giggles. "And after what happened at the banquet. The police felt the need to question me for a few days. There were some outlets suggesting I might have killed you in some drunken sex game after the banquet, but I convinced the police I handed you over to an attendee to have you escorted to your room." 

Yuuri's shocked. He's not certain he wants to know what happened at the banquet. He knows he had been drinking and apparently that had made him get in a situation to have Victor hand him to an attendee. So not only did he manage to get himself kidnapped and locked in a cell for days, no he obviously had made an ass of himself in front of Victor Nikiforov. No wonder people thought he killed himself.

"After all that, the guilt made me bomb at the Nationals. I went on a drinking with some of the other skaters and well now I'm here." 

Yuuri's head flicks up. The Nationals??? There is no way he heard that correctly.

"You can't have bombed the nationals. Those were weeks after the GPFinal. I can't have been here for that long." The other man looks at him, biting his bottom lip.

"Yuuri. You went missing 23 days ago."

At that moment Yuuri doesn't care that Victor can hear it. He turns of the flashlight and let's the waves of the panic attack he'd been fighting all along crash right over him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story... well it's not complete and I'm not certain I will finish it. But it has been in my mind for over a month now, and it is preventing me from writing the other things in there.  
> Not my typical style either, as I do not really like writing dark stories. 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it. Comments are life after all.


End file.
